Roktaroka
Roktaroka is a major antagonist of the 17th episode of the TV series BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He was sent to Earth by Adu Du so that he can find and destroy BoBoiBoy Fire, who accidentally destroyed his home. Biography Roktaroka first appeared in episode 17 as a volcanic asteroid rock that plunged into space and breaking Adu Du's spaceship. He followed Adu Du's spacecraft to Earth and his arrival was welcomed by Adu Du and Probe. Roktaroka aroused himself and introduced himself to all heroes. After that, He screamed to ask them where is the evil boy who was looking for him. Adu Du quickly pointed his finger at BoBoiBoy. Roktaroka tries to attack BoBoiBoy, but Yaya stops him and tells him to tell what causes his anger. Then Adu Du tried to stop him from telling, but Roktaroka quickly accepted Yaya's suggestion. He introduces himself as an inhabitant of Volcania, a hot but peaceful planet. He initially felt happy while living at the foot of the volcano, but one day, He came out of his house for a while to go to the market. Once he returns, Roktaroka sees the volcano erupting which destroys his house. Adu Du deliberately asks who causes the volcano to erupt. Then Roktaroka said that he was not sure but then he could see a strange hat-wearing boy during the eruption. Then Roktaroka put his grudge on him and was convinced that he would be responsible for everything. Since that incident, Roktaroka went on a galaxy to look for the boy, who apparently was BoBoiBoy. He was also grateful for meeting Adu Du and Probe who helped him find BoBoiBoy. Later, Roktaroka felt weird after seeing BoBoiBoy wearing a hat backwards because he saw a boy that was also wearing a hat. Gopal kept turning the hat forward, thus making Roktaroka angry and rage at BoBoiBoy. Roktaroka inflicted a fiery collision to BoBoiBoy Earth which had been able to change and protect himself, but the Earth Barrier was easily destroyed by Roktaroka. BoBoiBoy turns back to normal while Roktaroka is happy to see BoBoiBoy. Yaya and Ying tried to strike back but instead their skin continued to heat up. Gopal also fired his power without any impact then Roktaroka acted against Gopal. BoBoiBoy continued to stop Roktaroka and split into three. BoBoiBoy Lightning, BoBoiBoy Leaf and BoBoiBoy Wind who attacked him but all of the attacks were broken easily. Roktaroka began to wonder because BoBoiBoy destroyed his house, but he saw all the BoBoiBoy attacks as bland. BoBoiBoy became angry and then turned into BoBoiBoy Fire and attacked him. He also did not leave an impression and then Gopal took the opportunity to splash water into Roktaroka. Roktaroka gets angry, however, Yaya tells BoBoiBoy not to intentionally and accidentally destroy his home. Roktaroka remained with his revenge and followed Adu Du and Probe to Tok Aba's house to continue revenge. Regardless, he was stopped by Yaya, Ying and Gopal. After their battle, BoBoiBoy finally apologized to him and they get along each other. Trivia * Besides Malay, Roktaroka also speaks English in the series, with the quote: "What have I done?". ** He is the second character in the BoBoiBoy franchise who can speak English, along Big Cocoa. * When crying, his tears are lava. * One of his abilities, Fiery Kick, is one of BoBoiBoy Fire's abilities in Episode 11. Navigation Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Monsters Category:One-Shot Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Redeemed Category:Incriminators Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Golems